club_penguin_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Recoil
"Agitate, Educate, Organize. With those words you can have success." -Recoil's motto. The brave and very well skilled Agent Recoil is a former agent working for the Penguin Secret Agency, also known as PSA. Since the PSA's destruction, Coil was transferred to the Elite Penguin Force (EPF), where he got his famous code name "R3Koil" and then later worked as a high ranked soldier in the Rebel Penguin Federation (RPF.) Coil often helps the Club Penguin Police Department (CPPD) in his free time, catching robbers as he consider it as a '' funny time-killing hobby''. It was revealed later Recoil is the cousin of [[Tantor Azaki|'Tantor Azaki']], the famous "Killing Brute". Biography Appearance Behavior Recoil's attitude is widely known to be prideful, arrogant and brags a lot about his famous talent to learn in an incredible fast rate than most penguins do. He loves to taunt his friends and opponents, even his cousin Tantor. But despite being mocking and prideful, Recoil do possess a sense of great justice: to protect the weak people and eradicate the evil. That is one of his major goals in his life. Powers, Abilities & Skills Powers Abilities * Peak Penguin Strength ** 70-80% Muscle Usage: Recoil has the ability to exert the use of his muscles up to 70%, which is far more superior than the average penguin can do (the average penguin can use less than 12%-15% of their muscles). But later Recoil was seen using at least 80% of his muscles, which is far beyond of his current limit being 70%. * Peak Penguin Agility * Peak Penguin Mind: Recoil's mind is at the peak of his potential and far more superior than the average penguins; being a master detective, determined scientist, excellent geologist and mycologist and possessing an excellent photographic memory; also possess a great memory as shown he remembers and explains how he was in his mother's womb (the position of his body, the way when he was moved, the moments when her mother's belly got hit by outside forces, the timing when he was poking at her belly, etc.) with outstanding accuracy that no one else can describe with such talent. Described by many to be a "great genius". Skills * PhD in Engineering: Recoil has been given a PhD in civil engineering in less than 6 months, which is incredibly fast (the average penguin takes 2 years of having a PhD in Engineering). * PhD in Management: Recoil was a talented penguin who was seeking academic researches when he was a full-time teacher at the Penguin Southern Academy. * Doctor of Business Administration: Little is known how he got a D.B.A. but he was a bit bragging about how he got it in less than a few months. It is unknown if what he said is genuine. * PhD of Medicine and of Philosophy: Combining the vocational training of the Doctor of Medicine degree with the research expertise of the Doctor of Philosophy degree, Coil saw this way of making both his medicine and philosophy is the equivalent of "killing two birds with a rock". Accorded to his words, he said the difficulty to finish his MD-PhD was easy as cheesecake. * Trilinguist: Recoil is fluent in Hindustani, German and English languages. ** Quadlinguist: Agent Recoil also claims to soon finish to learn Spanish, making it his fourth knowable language. He still don't know which languages to learn next between Russian, Italian, Japanese, French, Simplified Chinese or Portuguese. ** Derallian Language: Recoil is shown to use the Derallian Language many times to communicate with the Derallian Race members. He said this is by far his hardest language he ever learned.